1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mailer forms, and, more particularly, to mailer forms using a window with transparent or translucent covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple ply mailer forms, i.e., stuffed sealed envelope assemblies, utilizing plies for the face and back of the outgoing envelope and inside plies cut to a smaller size to facilitate gluing of the envelope outer plies along the edges to form a sealed mailing piece are well known in the art. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799 and 4,095,695 exemplify this prior art. Exemplary of stuffed sealed envelope assemblies with windows are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,385; 3,325,188; and 4,705,298 but none have window coverings.